ALEX STEALS KID BUU’S CHAIN
Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we’re at Los Angeles to meet Kid Buu the rapper! Kid Buu: Hi guys! Cody: Why are we visiting a rapper who literally plagiarizes rappers flows? Kid Buu: Do not! Alex: Well me, Emma, Ryan, and Jake like him! Emma: And he got some cool chains! Kid Buu: My favorite one is this Dragon Ball Z chain. Alex: That looks so cool! Ryan: Is it made out of real diamonds? Kid Buu: Hell yeah! Jake: Can we make music with you? Kid Buu: Sure! They made some music, ate pizza, and had a good time It is nighttime, and the family is at the hotel Mike: We will be doing a lot of cool stuff in LA, including a trip to Disneyland, visiting- Ryan: Mom, dad, we got a problem! Heather: What’s wrong? Ryan: I saw Alex with a chain! Mike: A chain? Ryan: I think it belongs to Kid Buu. Mike: Alex doesn’t have... IF HE FUCKING- Slams door Heather: Be quiet! You’ll wake up everyone! Mike: That’s the least of our worries right now! They enter the room next door Mike: What do you have? Alex: Nothing... Mike looks back at Alex and sees a Dragon Ball Z chain Mike: ALEX!!! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FUCKING MIND?!?! YOU WANNA GO TO JAIL?!?! Heather: This is so embarrassing... Mike: Why would you do that? Heather: Don’t even start crying and act all innocent! Alex: Crying I’m sorry... it looked too cool... Heather: We’re taking it back. Mike: At this time? He has security! Heather: Well we can’t exactly keep it either! Alex: I want it! Mike: No! Alex: I WANT IT RIGHT NOW!!! Mike: You wanna write sentences? Fuck it, you’re getting 1,000 sentences! Alex: Crying No... Mike: Ryan and Jake wrote a 1,000 sentences and didn’t cry! You’re writing a 1,000 motherfucking sentences, and you will stay at the hotel and do nothing in LA! Heather: And you go to Kid Buu’s house, confess to your crimes, and give him back his chain! Mike: WE CAN’T DO THAT!!! Heather: But we’re friends! Or not anymore after this! Mike: Thank you, Alex! Thank you for ruining our relationship! Alex: Crying You’re welcome... At Kid Buu’s house Mike: You’re gonna go to him and apologize for what you did! And you better act right! Alex: Yes sir... They ring the doorbell, and Kid Buu answers Kid Buy: What’s up? Mike: Alex, you tell him what’s up. Alex: I... I... Alex throws the chain at Kid Buu and runs away to the car, crying Kid Buu: What? Heather: What he was meant to say was he stole your chain and wanted to give it back to you. Kid Buu: It’s okay you can take it. I got 5 other replacements for that chain. Mike: No we just wanted to apologize since we we’re your guest. Alex will be punished in LA. Kid Buu: Well it’s okay. Have a good night. Mike and Heather: Bye! At the car... Mike: YOU ARE A COWARD!!! YOU RAN OFF AND MADE US DO THE TALKING!!! Alex: Crying i’m sorry... Heather: STOP CRYING!!! Mike: That’s 500 more sentences right there! Now when we get back to the hotel, you’re going straight to bed! Alex: Crying i didn’t want any harm... Heather: Yes you did! What you did was fucked up! That’s something Cody would do! You wanna get down to his level? Alex: Crying no... Mike: I can’t believe this... this is the worst night ever... Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive